best change
by thomas908
Summary: Ah droga, por que diabos existe o ciúmes? Mas que merda é essa que existe? Por causa desse idiota chamado ciúmes que eu tô aqui. Nessa sala de espera de um hospital idiota esperando que a mulher da minha vida saia bem daquele quarto. Por que eu tinha que dizer aquelas coisas pra ela?


Best Change

Autora:silva 908 | Beta: thomas 908

Ah droga, por que diabos existe o ciúmes? Mas que merda é essa que existe? Por causa desse idiota chamado ciúmes que eu tô aqui. Nessa sala de espera de um hospital idiota esperando que a mulher da minha vida saia bem daquele quarto. Por que eu tinha que dizer aquelas coisas pra ela? Por que ela tinha que sair correndo de casa? Por que diabos ela não podia ter olhado antes de atravessar a rua? Por que ela tinha que ser atingida por um carro?

Desculpa, nem falei meu nome, nem disse nada, mas é que nesse momento eu só consigo sentir culpa de mim mesmo. Só consigo pensar em como minha mulher está.

Meu nome é k, tenho 22 anos, moro em Londres. Hoje, eu e minha namorada fazemos 6 anos de namoro. Hoje, eu estava decidido. Pediria a mulher da minha vida em casamento. Só que aí, ela me disse que iria no mercado comprar algumas coisas, e eu fui logo depois atrás dela. Chegando lá, vi-a conversando com um cara, que estava na maior cara dura dando em cima dela, e ela lá, só rindo e rindo.

Sabe aquele ditado "Quer saber o significado de uma pessoa? Então pense em perdê-la", pois é, eu pensei em perder a doce. Sei que isso não é desculpa, mas o ódio e o ciúme tomaram conta de mim. Do meu cérebro, do meu corpo... De absolutamente tudo.

Eu não podia estar perdendo a mulher que eu amo na frente dos meus olhos, eu não podia estar vendo aquele cara conversando... Opa, por que ele tá passando a mão no braço da MINHA doce? Agora a porra ficou séria.

Depois que eu vi aquele cara conversando e passando a mão na minha mulher, eu paralisei, e depois que acordei do meu choque, simplesmente botei as mãos no bolso e fui andando pra casa. Entrei em casa, e saí batendo todas as portas da casa, querendo liberar um pouco da minha raiva.

Subi as escadas e entrei em nosso quarto, fui direto para o banheiro. Não me importava se eu tinha tomado um banho não fazia nem 30 minutos. A única coisa que eu fiz foi colocar minha cabeça debaixo da água quente.

Puta que pariu! Quem colocou essa merda quente? Eu sei que estamos no Inverno de Londres, mas agora eu quero tomar um banho de água gelada e foda-se.

Regulei o chuveiro para apenas água gelada, e terminei de tomar meu banho.

Logo que saí do banho, escutei a doce batendo a porta, e entrando cheia de sacolas com umas cara furiosa, e o seu olhar que dizia: "Por que diabos você não foi lá no mercado me ajudar a trazer essas comprar? Fiquei te esperando, e eu tive que carregar tudo sozinha"

. Depois disso, eu só me lembro da gente brigando, lembro de mim levantando a voz pra ela, e ela fazendo o mesmo comigo. Lembro-me de depois estar correndo disparado a rua quando ouvi um baque chegando aos meus ouvidos.

Quando cheguei na calçada de nossa casa, vi ela caída no chão, e um cara descendo do carro para socorrê-la. Depois, chamaram uma ambulância. E aí vocês se perguntam, onde eu tava?

Bom, eu tava parado, simplesmente eu tinha congelado, meus pés não saiam do chão, e os meus olhos não se moviam do local onde minha mulher estava jogada no chão. Eu não piscava, eu estava com muita dificuldade de respirar. Quando acordei do meu choque, quando eu descongelei, a única coisa que eu fiz foi correr em direção a ela.

E agora estamos aqui, ela dentro de uma sala de hospital, e eu sentado em uma poltrona na sala de espera. Eu nem sequer posso ficar no mesmo quarto que minha mulher.

Minutos depois de mim mesmo me xingando mentalmente; minutos depois de muitas lágrimas derramadas; minutos depois de muito desespero de minha parte, o médico que atendeu a doce quando chegamos no hospital veio em minha direção.

Eu me levantei e imaginei o pior, passaram mil coisas em minha cabeça nesse momento, e eu jurei que se eu saísse daquele hospital sem minha mulher, eu arrumaria um modo de nos encontrarmos em breve. Daria um jeito de nos encontrarmos em outra vida, de outro modo.

O médico deu uma olhada em uma prancheta em sua mão, e me olhou com uma cara de quem disesse que sentia muito. Nesse exato minuto, meu mundo parou, e eu só esperava 5 palavras. Não quero que pareça que eu desejava que minha mulher morresse, mas acredite, quando você passa o dia todo se culpando de uma situação, realmente no final, você sempre espera o final. Mas o que ele me disse foi ao contrário do que eu esperava.

\- Você é o acompanhante da Sra. diamond? - o médico disse e eu assenti - Bom, sua mulher está bem, e seu filho também. Sorte dela que não perdeu o bebê, é a primeira vez que eu vejo um caso de uma mulher atropelada grávida que o bebê sobrevive com a moça. E olha que eu tenho 30 anos de carreira na medicina... - o médico ficou falando umas coisas, mas eu só parei de ouvi-lo quando ele disse "sua mulher está bem, e seu filho também". Como assim, filho? A minha doce tá grávida? Eu vou ser pai? Foda-se se eu tô em um hostpital; foda-se se eu descobri isso através de um acidente que minha mulher se envolveu. Eu dei um sorriso enorme e pensei "Mais um sonho realizado ao lado dela, mais uma coisa sem preço que ela me dá". - Você quer visitar a sua mulher? - Voltei a prestar atenção no mundo ao meu redor, e assenti com a cabeça novamente - Ela está no quarto 183, é só subir as escadas, é o último quarto no corredor à esquerda.

Não deu nem tempo de fazer mais nada, saí correndo em direção às escadas. O que ele disse mesmo? Último quarto no corredor da esquerda, é isso? Corri até o quarto e vi o número. Entrei e minha pequena estava dormindo, com alguns curativos na testa, nos braços e nas pernas que se encontravam raladas de leve.

Fui até ela, beijei sua testa, sorri e sussurrei em seu ouvido

: - Me desculpa por tudo o que eu disse, por tudo o que eu fiz. E apesar dessa situação, eu adorei descobrir que irei ter um filho com você. - Passei a mão em sua barriga. Sua barriga não estava muito grande, mas se ela tivesse com uma blusa apertada, com certeza daria para enxergar o pequeno volume em seu abdômen. Como eu não tinha enxergado antes? Como eu não havia enxergado antes que minha pequena carregava um pequeno projeto de gente que logo iria se parecer com nós dois em seu ventre? - Eu sempre quis ter um filho com você, e eu venho planejando isso há algum tempo, mas acho que você nem sabe disso, né? - Sorri fraco. - Te amo muito minha pequena, e amo muito também esse pequeno que você carrega. Amo vocês dois mais que tudo na minha vida, e irei cuidar de vocês pro resto da minha vida. Prometo.

Se passaram duas horas desde que entrei naquele quarto e minha doce ainda não tinha acordado. Estava começando a ficar preocupado quando uma enfermeira entrou e disse:

\- Ela terá alta amanhã logo cedo. Quando ela acordar, o médico só vem fazer os últimos exames e ela estará liberada. - Ela disse - Você deve estar se perguntando por que ela ainda está dormindo, certo? - Assenti com a cabeça, parece até que ela leu minha mente - Demos um remédio pra ela, para ela dormir mais tranquila e não se agitar muito. Então ela dormirá direto até amanhà. - Dito isso ela se retirou do quarto, e eu tive uma idéia. Peguei o celular e disquei o número de iori. Expliquei pra ele tudo que tinha acontecido e que eu havia descoberto que iria ser pai. Pelo o que eu entendi, a atena, sua namorada e melhor amiga da doce estava com ele, então aproveitei e pedi um favor. Pedi para que eles fossem ao hospital ficar com a doce até eu voltar. Eles chegaram e eu disse que quando ela recebesse alta, era para eles me ligarem.

Saí do hospital e entrei em uma floricultura, e pedi muitas rosas vermelhas. Entrei em mais outras lojas e comprei várias coisas. Nunca me imaginei fazendo isso, preparando isso para minha pequena.

Algumas horas depois, eu estava ajudando a doce a entrar no carro. Ela estava sorridente desde o momento em que saímos do hospital. Ela me contou que teve um sonho em que ouvia eu sussurrando coisas pra ela enquanto ela dormia e eu lhe contei que foi real cada palavra.

Quando chegamos na porta de nossa casa, eu tampei seus olhos com uma camisa minha que estava no carro e disse:

\- Tenho uma surpresa pra você, pequena.

\- Uhuu, fiquei curiosa, é, você sabe que eu sou MUITO curiosa - ela disse.

\- Sabe, eu estava planejando fazer isso ontem, quando íamos comemorar 6 anos de namoro - Disse, abrindo a porta de nossa casa, e guiando-a até a sala, mas sem pisar no carpete - Claro que eu tinha planejado de um jeito mais simples, mas espero que goste. Pronta?

\- Uhum... - Fez um barulho estranho com a boca. Depois de um tempo em silêncio, de nossas duas partes, ela disse - Já posso tirar a venda?

\- Ainda não, só quando eu disser 'já', ok? - Disse, ela apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Me posicionei no chão, ao lado do carpete, e tirei de dentro do meu casaco a caixinha azul da Tiffany's.

\- Já pode tirar, amor. - disse, e ela tirou a venda.

Eu estava de joelhos ao lado do carpete, a sala estava com as luzes todas desligadas e apenas sendo iluminada pelas várias velas acesas. Ao redor do carpete haviam várias pétalas de rosas vermelhas espalhadas. Rosas vermelhas eram as flores prediletas da minha pequena. E as pétalas das mesmas flores serviram de fonte para um pedido.

No carpete estava escrito Você aceita se casar comigo?. Depois, tirei a caixa de trás das costas e a abri mostrando o anel que eu estava lhe ofereçendo como pedido.

doce's POV

Eu estava totalmente maravilhada. Meu amor, meu k estava ajoelhado perto do carpete, que continha escrito "Você aceita se casar comigo?" com pétalas de rosas vermelhas, minha flores favoritas; e me mostrando um anel. Como eu consegui o homem da minha vida? Por mais que a situação seja essa, eu acabando de voltar do hospital por causa de um acidente depois de uma discussão no dia do nosso aniversário de namoro, eu estava amando aquela situação. O que mais me impressionou foi a forma do pedido de casamento. O pedido desenhado com pétalas no carpete. Uma vez eu e ele assistimos a um capítulo de Keeping Up with the Kardashians em um domingo no canal E!, e era justamente o capítulo em que o Kris pedia a Kim em casamento. Eu me recordo de comentar com o meu amor que era daquele jeito que eu queria ser pedida em casamento. E do mesmo jeito que eu disse, estava acontecendo. E eu só tinha uma palavra para descrever o momento, o momento em que meu namorado me pedia em casamento, o momento em que eu carregava uma mistura de nós dois em meu ventre. Uma palavra... Perfeito.

POV Off

Foi desse jeito que minha pequena me disse uma vez que gostaria de ser pedida em casamento, desse mesmo jeito eu estava pedindo minha pequena em casamento.

\- Eu acho que não preciso dizer mais nada além do que as pétalas das suas flores preferidas já dizem, né? - Eu finalmente me pronunciei depois de todo silêncio e da cara de feliz/surpresa dela - Mas eu vou dizer... doce, eu estive junto com você por seis anos, e desde o momento em que eu te conheci lá naquele pub dançando com suas amigas ao som de Lady Gaga, - eu ri - eu percebi que era com você que eu queria passar o resto da minha vida, era com você que eu queria acordar, tomar café, tomar banho. Era com você que eu queria construir uma vida, uma família. Era com você que eu queria me casar, e é com você que eu quero passar o resto da minha vida, e não só até que a morte nos separe. Quero viver com você além da morte, além da vida. Quero viver com você por toda a eternidade - nessa hora minha voz já estava meio trêmula, eu já estava com medo. Com medo da minha menina recusar meu pedido de casamento - doce, você aceita passar o resto dos seus dias comigo e com o nosso filho, esse que você tá guardando aí dentro da sua barriga? Você aceita se casar com esse bobo que apesar de todos os erros e de todas as brigas, te ama?

\- Sim, claro, sempre quis, é o meu sonho... Sim, eu aceito me casar com você, meu amor, meu bobo. - ela riu baixo, e um sorriso enorme cresceu em seu rosto. Aquele sorriso que eu tanto amo, o sorriso que eu acordo do meu lado todos os dias há seis anos. E agora, espero acordar sempre com esse sorriso do meu lado; com essa mulher do meu lado, a mulher que eu amo.

Eu dei um beijo nela, firmei minhas mãos em sua cintura e ela passou seus braços pelo meu pescoço. Eu apertei sua cintura e ela percebeu o que eu estava querendo naquele momento. Fui subindo sua blusa nesse momento e nós interrompemos o beijo para tirar sua blusa. Ela colocou suas mãos em meu abdômen por dentro da camisa e foi sua vez de tirar minha camisa. Fomos subindo as escadas de nossa casa. Quando chegamos na porta de nosso quarto, adentramos e fomos em direção a cama. Deitei-a cuidadosamente na cama, em cima dela. Tomando cuidado não só com ela que tinha se recuperado de um acidente, como de nosso filho que agora ela carregava. Depois de um tempo, já estavamos só com as roupas íntimas, e logo depois tirei sua calcinha cuidadosamente e ela tirou minhas boxers, ficando assim mais sem nenhuma peça de roupa em nosso caminho. Logo após, já sentiamos um dentro do outro.

Algumas horas depois... -Sabe, esse que era o meu presente pra você. Meu presente pra você de seis anos de namoro era te dizer que eu estava esperando um filho seu. - Ela disse quando nós estavamos na sala, sentados no chão com a cabeça em seu colo. Ela fazia cafuné em minha cabeça enquanto assistíamos a um filme que passava em um canal.

Minha pequena estava linda. Ela estava com o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo, e estava com a camisa que eu vestia antes de adentrarmos o quarto, que quando descemos ela encontrou jogada no chão da sala e aproveitou e vestiu.

\- E o meu presente para você era o mesmo que eu lhe dei hoje, só que de um jeito mais simples. Pequena, me desculpe pelo o que eu disse ontem, pelo o que eu fiz. Me desculpe, por favor. O ciúmes tomou conta de mim quando eu a vi conversando com aquele cara. Sei lá o que deu em mim. Espero que me desculpe. Eu te amo e você sabe disso. Eu juro que não fiz por mal. - Disse levantando a cabeça e lhe dando um selinho.

\- Meu amor, já disse que te desculpo, eu também te disse coisas horríveis, e quero que saiba que eu não tenho olhos para outro homem que não seja você. - ela disse, abaixando a cabeça e também me dando um selinho, repetindo meu ato momentos antes - Mas se o pedido fosse mais simples, mais extravagante, ou de qualquer jeito, eu aceitaria. Por que é você quem eu amo.

\- Eu te amo, pequena.

\- Eu também te amo, bobo.

\- Eu te dou todo meu amor e você me chama de bobo, tá vendo como você é comigo? Eu me declarando e você fica tirando com a minha cara - disse, fazendo bico.

\- Awn... EU TE AMO AMOR DA MINHA VIDA, E AMO O SEU JEITO, AMO COMO VOCÊ É, E VOCÊ É UM BOBO, MAS É UM BOBO LINDO, O BOBO MAIS LINDO DO MUNDO, E O BOBO QUE EU AMO - ela disse isso gritando como se quisesse dizer para o mundo todo que me amava. Ela riu e mordeu minha bochecha. Eu parei de fazer bico e começei a rir junto com ela.

\- Mas amor, falando sério agora. Se for menina que tal chamarmos de Sophie, e se for menino chamarmos de Peter? O que você acha? - Disse.

\- Não gostei muito de Sophie, mas adorei o Peter. Se for menina, tem que se chamar Amy. - ela disse, abrindo um sorriso.

Eu virei de lado ficando com o rosto de frente para a sua barriga, coloquei a mão em sua barriga e comecei a conversar com nosso filho, ou filha.

\- Oi, filhinho ou filhinha, como você tá? Sabe, você é a sua mãe, me fazem a partir de hoje a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, e a pessoa mais completa. - eu disse, vendo-a sorrir, e pude jurar que vi seus olhos brilhando - Mas o que você acha? Se você for menina, vamos chamá-la de Amy, você gosta? Se você for menina, vou levar você e sua mãe para fazer compras, mas ai você terá que me prometer que vai torcer pro Manchester, porque o Liverpool da sua mãe não presta, eles jogam muito mal, sabe? Diferente do time do seu pai que ganha todas, mas claro que só perde pra não exibir todo o talento para os outros times não ficarem com inveja, sabe? - quando olhei pra doce, ela estava chorando. Ela se emocionou vendo eu conversando com nosso filho. Abaixei a cabeça de novo e continuei conversando com nosso filho(a) - Mas se você for menino, você vai se chamar Peter, e aí eu vou poder te ensinar a jogar futebol, te ensinar a tocar guitarra, bateria, e a sua mãe pode te ensinar a tocar piano também, ela é uma ótima pianista. Mas, se você for menino, você vai ser obrigado a torcer pro Manchester, por que, né? Time do seu paizão. Se for Amy, até que sua mãe convence, e até que eu deixo, porque eu tenho impressão que você vai se parecer muito com ela e duas lindas contra seu pai bobão não vale, né? Mas, Peter, você tem que torcer pro Manchester. Aí eu vou te levar no campo pra ver os jogos. A gente também pode ir lá pra azarar as gatinhas também, né? - disse isso como se tivesse contando um segredo, mas a doce ouviu e me deu um tapa de leve na cabeça. Eu gargalhei e continuei - As bebês gatinhas, só pra você, porque a minha gatinha eu já tenho e ela me bateu por ciúmes. Tá vendo como são as mulheres, filho? Nunca arrume uma namorada assim, ok? - Eu vi minha pequena rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo - Mas, sinceramente, eu não me importo se for menino ou menina, pra que time você torça e nem pra que tipo de música você ouça. Eu só me importo da sua segurança e da segurança da sua mãe. Eu só me importo em dar o melhor pra vocês, e principalmente todo o meu amor. Por que eu amo vocês mais que tudo, não posso dizer que mais que minha vida por que vocês são minha vida.

Levantei, fiquei sentado e dei um beijo na minha namorada, na minha noiva, e em breve na minha mulher e mãe do meu filho, ou filha. Depois, fui até o home theater e coloquei uma mú , puxei a mão da doce para ela se levantar, levantei-a, coloquei a mão em sua cintura, e ela colocou os braços no meu pescoço. Eu dei play na música.

It's all about you (it's all about you)

É tudo sobre você (É tudo sobre você)

It's all about you baby

É tudo sobre Você Baby

It's all about you

É tudo sobre você

It's all about you

É tudo sobre você

Yesterday you asked me something I thought you knew

Ontem você me perguntou algo que pensei que você sabia

So I told you with a smile, it's all about you

Então te disse com um sorriso "É tudo sobre você"

Then you whispered in my ear and you told me too

Então você sussurrou em meu ouvido e me disse também

Said you'd make my life worthwhile, it's all about you

Disse "Você faz minha vida valer então é tudo sobre você"

And I would answer all of your wishes

E se você me pedisse todos seus desejos de uma vez

If you asked me to

eu os realizaria

But if you deny me one of your kisses

Mas se você me negasse um dos seus beijos

Don't know what I do

Não sei o que eu faria

So hold me close and say three words like you used to do

Então, abrace-me forte e diga três palavras como costumava fazer

Dancing on the kitchen tiles, it's all about you, yeah!

Dançando nos azulejos da cozinha, é tudo sobre você,yeah!

And I would answer all of your wishes

E eu realizaria todos os seus desejos

If you asked me to

Se você me pedisse

But if you deny me one of your kisses

Mas se você me negasse um dos seus beijos

Don't know what I do

Não sei o que eu faria

So hold me close and say three words like you used to do

Então, abrace-me forte e diga três palavras como você costumava fazer

Dancing on the kitchen tiles

Dançando nos azulejos da cozinha

Yes you make my life worthwhile

Sim, você faz minha vida valer a pena

So I told you with a smile

Então eu te disse com um sorriso

It's all about you

É tudo sobre você

It's all about you (it's all about you)

É tudo sobre você (É tudo sobre você)

It's all about you baby

É tudo sobre você Baby

It's all about you (it's all about you)

É tudo sobre você (É tudo sobre você)

It's all about you baby...

É tudo sobre você Baby

\- It's All About you, baby... - Cantei o último verso no seu ouvido e lhe dei um beijo. Dei um beijo na mulher da minha vida, na minha pequena, na minha noiva e na mãe do meu filho e em breve dos nossos outros filhos. Paramos o beijo e nós dois sorrimos como bobos. Eu posso ser um bobo, mas sou o bobo mais feliz de todo o mundo. Beijei sua barriga, e depois de lhe dei outro beijo.

É agora que a minha vida começa.


End file.
